An amplifier circuit can have a differential input, such as including a positive input terminal and a negative input terminal. Classes of amplifier circuits having differential inputs can include difference amplifiers, instrumentation amplifiers, and operational amplifiers, as illustrative examples. A voltage common to both the positive input terminal and the negative input terminal can be referred to as a “common mode” voltage. Generally, the amplifier circuit is arranged to reject such a common-mode voltage and to amplify a difference in voltage between the positive and negative input terminals. Such amplifier circuits generally have a finite common-mode rejection capability. Accordingly, an offset in the amplifier circuit output can appear in response to a common mode voltage at the differential input. A ratio of a magnitude of an output voltage offset to a magnitude of a common mode voltage at the amplifier circuit input is generally referred to as a common mode rejection ratio (CMRR). CMRR can be specified in terms of logarithmic units (e.g., decibels).